Nouvelle enfance
by Noeline potter
Summary: Un accident de potion peux changer une vie ! Soyez indulgent elle a était écrite il y a longtemps.
1. Chapter 1 Effet non désiré

TITRE Nouvelle Enfance

Effet non désiré CH.1

Cela se passe vers le début de la septième année de Harry, Hermione, Pansy, Ron et Draco

Ils sont en cours de (devinez) potion à peine arrivé que les Gryffondor venaient de perdre 20 points.

- Silence ! Ordonna d'une voix doucereuse le professeur de potion

Bon maintenant suivez à lettre les ingrédients qui sont écris au tableau même un Poufsouffle serait capable de faire cela ! Il lança un regard menaçant à Harry.

Harry ne releva pas l'insulte il était comme absent de son corps il revoyait la mort de Cédric, Sirius ainsi que celle du dernier des maraudeurs Lupin qui fût tué sauvagement cet été par Fenrir Greyback devant ses yeux au chemin de traverse ainsi que sa femme Tonks Nymphadora alors que deux semaines avant il y avait eu le massacre des Dursley le jour de son anniversaire

_Flash Back_

Il était minuit pile Harry dormait à point fermé dans sa chambre d'un coup des hurlements venant de la chambre de son cousin et de son oncle et sa tante le réveillèrent brusquement puis tout redevint calme le jeune homme de dix sept ans mit ses lunettes saisit sa baguette enfila ses chaussures rapidement puis sortit de sa chambre.

Harry – Dudley Que ce passe t-il ça va ? Dudley ne lui répondit pas au contraire du silence.

La panique commençait à le gagner, le jeune sorcier se dirigea donc vers la chambre ouvrit la porte, alluma la lumière et fut horrifié, là dans le lit de son cousin du sang partout ainsi que sur les murs de la chambre . Harry hurla et sortit en courant de la chambre

Il entra en trombe dans celle de son oncle et sa tante alluma la lumière et découvrit une énorme marre de sang dont la moquette s'imprégnait ainsi que les corps mutilés de sa famille, et en grosses lettres sur le papier peint blanc était écrit avec le sang :

JOYEUSE ANNIVERSAIRE POTTER

Ses jambes avaient défailli il était tombé à genou il avait hurlé, pleuré puis d'un coup sa voix se brisa et cessa.

_Fin du flash Back des Dursley_

Cela faisait deux semaines que la voix de Harry c'était éteinte

_Flash back_

Tonks – Remus tu devrais ramener Harry à Poudlard Greyback est dans le coin quelqu'un l'a aperçut il y a une heure ! Celui-ci hocha la tête avec un sourire

Remus – D'accord mais promet moi d'être prudente appelles les renforts ! Dit il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Tout d'un coup des hurlements venant de la rue les avertirent et Greyback apparut devant eux les cheveux incrustés du sang de sa victime, de sa bouche dégoulinaient des filets de sang et son visage en était barbouillé aussi Lupin se mit automatiquement devant celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu.

Le Loup-garou se jeta sur Lupin essayant de lui briser la nuque avec ses mains du sang sortait de sa bouche puis il se releva pour se précipiter sur Harry que la jeune Auror éloigna avant de lancer un sort au loup garou qui le fit crier et mourir.

Tonks – Tu vas mourir espèce de monstre tu as tué mon homme tu vas me le payer ! Dit elle haineusement, Harry voulait hurler, crier sa rage mais rien ne sortait sauf ses larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur son visage.

Greyback prit son élan et sauta sur la jeune métamorphomage ne lui laissant guère le temps de prendre le dessus il enfonça ses dents dans la gorge de la jeune sorcière qui mourut aussitôt

Il savourait le sang sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait Harry dans les yeux.

Et au moment où il allait lui sauter à la gorge la voix du jeune homme revint et celui-ci se mit à hurler tellement fort que le monstre le dévisagea pareil à un psychiatre devant ses patients. Puis le survivant tomba à genou a coté du corps de Tonks et à ce moment des Aurors transplanèrent mais ils virent Greyback s'enfuir par le même moyen qu'ils utilisèrent pour arriver.

_ Fin du Flash Back_

Hermione – Harry non ce n'est pas de l'asphodèle qu'il faut mettre mais de la pierre de lune

Et il ne faut pas non plus une goutte de ton sang ! Dit elle surprise et agacée car il n'avait qu'à lire au tableau pour savoir les ingrédients.

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait Harry mélangea les poudres et se coupa même une mèche de cheveux qu'il mit dans le chaudron avec tout le reste une larme coula sur sa joue

et tomba directement dans son chaudron sa potion se mit à bouillir.

Severus – A présent vous devriez tous avoir finit versez-en dans un flacon et inscrivez sur l'éprouvette vôtre nom ne videz pas vos chaudron en entier gardez-en tous un verre vous allez testez vous-même vos potions.

Les élèves remplirent leurs flacons et en gardèrent tous un verre, tous sauf Harry Potter qui était encore ailleurs.

Ron – Harry ! Harry ! Remplis ton flacon, garde un verre pour la tester et nettoie ton chaudron ! Dit il en le secouant.

Harry cligna deux fois des yeux et s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il était en potion, son meilleur ami lui tendait une éprouvette avec son nom dessus ainsi qu'un gobelet en plastique.

Harry – Merci Ron j'étais ailleurs comme tu as pu le constater désolé ! Dit Harry piteusement.

Harry s'exécuta remplissant un gobelet de sa potion qui avait prise une teinte bleutée très claire.

IL en remplit un flacon et prononça '' Récurvite '' avec un pincement au cœur en pensant que c'était Tonks qui lui avait montré ce sort de nettoyage.

Severus – Maintenant buvez vos potions allez y ! Dit il avec un rictus

Tous ceux qui avaient réussis leurs potions avaient de la vapeur qui sortait de leurs oreilles tandis qu'elle sortait par le nez chez d'autres.

Quand Harry eut avalé son gobelet en entier il sentit ses os régresser ainsi qu'une violente douleur dans ses jambes il avait l'impression que le monde grandissait et ne s'aperçut pas que c'était lui qui rapetissait il hurla de douleur et se retrouva au sol.

Voila j'espère que vous apprécierez kiss +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ merci a ma bêta Dragonneva


	2. Chapter 2Transformation Permanente

Transformation Permanente C H. 2

Au hurlement déchirant de Harry les élèves avaient tous sursautés ainsi que le professeur Rogue celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs précipité en une minute (Nda : Faut le temps que sa monte au cerveau lol) devant la table des Gryffondors.

Severus – Je vous donne deux minutes pour m'expliquer ce que Potter a fabriqué Weasley ! Et 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Dit il très en colère.

Ron – Désolé professeur je n'avait pas vu les ingrédients qu'il utilisait! Dit Ron accablé

Le directeur des serpentards renifla dédaigneusement puis se pencha sur le tas de robe au sol qu'il souleva pour savoir en quoi cette idiot c'était encore métamorphosé.

Et là ce fut le choc.

Severus – Oh par Merlin comment a-t-il fait LE COURS EST TERMINE SORTEZ TOUS IMMEDIATEMENT SAUF Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, Parkinson !

Les autres élèves ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois et sortirent rapidement de la salle de potion

Les hurlements qu'avait poussé le maître des potions avaient effrayé Harry, il se mit alors à hurler.

Severus regarda le tout petit enfant en pleurs devant lui et le saisit précocieusement après réajuster ses vêtements.

Hermione – Oh non Harry, monsieur j'ai essayé de vous prévenir que il n'avait pas suivit les instructions qui étaient au tableau ! Dit elle en tendant les bras pour prendre le bébé

Au moment où Harry fut dans ses bras il se sentit en sécurité une douce chaleur - qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit- se répandit dans tout son corps et il s'endormit.

Pensée de Séverus

J'aurais du me douter de quelque chose il n'a pas répondu à mes joutes verbales

Drago – C'est vrai que depuis ce matin il semblait déconnecté de la réalité ! Déclara t'il en regardant Harry dans les bras de sa Hermione (Oui Drago et Hermione sorte ensemble depuis cet été)

Severus – Monsieur Weasley allez chercher le directeur et vous Miss Parkinson l'infirmière

Dites leurs de venir immédiatement au cachot ! Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Ron et Pansy quitte les cachot en courant sans perdre de temps tandis que Severus regardait la texture et la couleur du flacon il n'en revenait pas, Potter avait préparé une potion de jouvence cela était du niveau des Aurors.

Mais normalement la potion était bleu nuit et non pas clair il se rappela avoir lu quelque part que la potion pouvait être permanente et dans ce cas la personne devrait revivre toute son enfance entièrement.

Hermione – Monsieur vous allez lui préparé un antidote n'est ce pas ! Dit elle en gardant les yeux sur le petit bonhomme blottit dans ses bras, endormit.

Severus – Je ne sais pas Miss je crois que ….. ! Dit il doucement

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Madame Pomfresh et Pansy surgirent dans la pièce et l'infirmière ce précipita vers Hermione elle fut surpris de voir un bébé dans les bras de la jeune femme

Mds Pomfresh - Ou est Potter ? Séverus désigna de la main l'enfant que tient dans ses bras

La gryffondor

Mds Pomfresh – Oh par Merlin qu'avait vous encore fait à cet enfant professeur Rogue ! Dit elle avec lassitude et colère à son collègue.

Hermione- Il n'a rien fait madame c'est Harry qui a préparé une autre potion que celle inscrit au tableau et il a prit cette apparence ! Expliqua t'elle avec patience.

Mds Pomfresh – Ah bon je m'excuse alors professeur mademoiselle Granger venait ici que j'examine monsieur Potter ! Dit elle sur le ton de l'ordre

Elle passa sa baguette au dessus de la tête du jeune garçon et finit son diagnostic avec un petit sourire.

Mds Pompefresh – Mr Potter est en parfaite forme physique à part son poids qui est très inférieur à ce qu'il devrait être pour un enfant de deux mois mais autrement il va bien ! Dit elle rassurée

Puis elle s'en alla et ce fut le directeur Dumbledore qui arriva suivit du professeur Macgonagall.

Dumbledore – J'ai dit a monsieur Weasley d'allez manger miss Parkinson pourriez vous être assez aimable pour lui ramener son sac de cours quand vous serez dans la grande salle ! Dit il d'un ton malicieux et amusé.

Pansy compris et pris son sac d'école, celui de Ronald Weasley et sortit de la salle

Severus – Monsieur le directeur est ce que cette potion est permanente car elle n'est pas bleue nuit mais bleu très clair ? Le sourire du directeur disparue et examina la potion avec intérêt dans l'éprouvette.

Dumbledore – Alors j'en déduis que c'est Harry qui a préparé ceci ce qui explique pourquoi il est à nouveau un nourrisson et dans les bras de mademoiselle Granger ! Dit il avec les yeux pétillants de sagesse

Macgonagall- Comment ? C'est monsieur Potter ! Comment est-ce possible presque personne n'as réussi à faire cette potion mise à part des Aurors expérimentés ! Dit elle surprise

Dumbledore – Oui et en plus celle-ci n'est pas temporaire mais permanente alors nous voilà devant un énorme problème ! Dit il en regardant Hermione

Hermione – Vous voulez dire que il va revivre son enfance entière et grandir petit à petit mais il va lui falloir une famille, des parents pour s'occuper de lui il n'a plus personne même les Dursley sont mort ! Dit elle en analysant la situation.

Séverus – Attendez miss vous avez dit que sa famille moldus était morte je n'était pas au courant de cela comment cela c'est passé ?

Hermione – Vous ne savez pas le jour de son anniversaire à minuit Harry a entendu des hurlements venant des Dursley il a donc pris sa baguette et a découvert la chambre de son cousin barbouiller de sang, puis il est entrer dans celle de son oncle et sa tante et a découvert les corps des trois Dursley mutilés et sur le mur était marqué Joyeux anniversaire Potter. Il en a perdu l'usage de sa voix.

Severus - Pour sa voix comment est elle revenue ! Dit il curieusement

Hermione ne put pas lui dire des larmes remplirent ses yeux noisette Drago hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait continuer à raconter ce qui c'était passé.

Drago – En faite Harry était avec Lupin et Thonks le jour de leur meurtre il a assisté à toute la scène et à la fin sa voix a ressurgit ce qu'il lui a sauvé la vie.

Séverus – Je n'étais pas au courant de tout ça je comprend mieux son comportement cette année ! Dit il sincèrement

Hermione – Je veux être celle qui va s'occuper d'Harry ! Elle regarda Drago pour voir si elle avait son appui et celui-ci lui sourit en réponse.

Drago - Moi aussi je veux m'occuper de lui il en a besoin et puisque je suis avec Hermione

Cela ne posera pas problème.

Macgonagall – Mais enfin Albus ce sont encore des enfants comment pourraient t'ils s'occuper correctement de ce petit garçon ! Dit elle surprise et irritée

Dumbledore – Minerva ces jeunes gens sont adultes et responsables si ils veulent la garde de Harry il l'ont avec toute ma confiance cependant Harry devra s'appeler autrement ! Dit il en regardant Drago

Séverus regardait les deux jeunes de dix sept ans et demie qui étaient près à devenir parent et il se dit mentalement qu'ils étaient assez mature pour le devenir.

Drago - Je pensais à Lucas Malfoy qu'est ce que tu en penses Mione ! Dit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire charmeur.

Hermione – Lucas …. Lucas j'aime bien d'accord, Ron sera sont parrain et Pansy sa marraine

Voila le deuxième chapitre j'espère que vous aimerez kiss++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	3. Chapter 3 Le lien Magique Qui les Unis

Le lien Magique Qui les Unis CH 3

Le professeur Macgonagall n'en croyait pas ses oreilles les deux jeunes veulent être les parent de Potter.

Dumbledore – Vous comprenez que il faut qu'on fasse un rituel magique pour unir vos deux sangs et le mélanger a Harry ! Dit il les regardant un part un

Hermione et Drago se regarde puis tourne a nouveau la tête vers le directeur

Hermione – Oui nous comprenons monsieur et on accepte ! Dit elle avec assurance

Drago sourit et hoche la tête avec assurance lui aussi

Macgonagall – Mais Albus comment vont il faire pendant leurs cours ! Dit elle

Hermione – Je demanderai a Madame Weasley elle adore les enfants autrement se saura Dobby c'est un elfe très gentil ou alors il viendra avec moi a mes cours ! Dit elle avec amusement.

Dumbledore – Séverus s'il vous plait officialisé le sort Minerva allez mangez avec tout le monde autrement il vont se demandé ce qui se passe et dite a Mr Weasley et Miss Parkinson de venir merci

Le professeur Macgonagall sort et quelque minute après ils sont rejoins par Pansy et Ron

Hermione leurs expliqua la situation et leurs demanda ci ils sont d'accord

Pansy – D'accord j'accepte ! Un sourire illumina son visage

Ron lui trouvez sa bizarre du jour au lendemain son meilleur amis allez devenir son filleul

Ron – d'accord je suis ok ! Dit il un peu surpris de sa propre réponse

Dumbledore – Bon jeune gens placé vous las, Miss Granger venait ici avec Monsieur Malfoy tenez vous la main et tenez celle de Harry ensembles

La gryffondor et le serpentard font ce que le directeur leurs a demander le professeur Rogue place sa baguette au dessus de leurs trois main jointe et dit '' Uniatum Sang ''

De sa baguette sortit une aura verte et argent ainsi que une rouge et or qui entoure le petit garçon qui ouvre ses yeux le sang mêler rentre dans ses veines mais avant le sang de Harry rentre dans les veines de la jeune femme et du jeune homme, Hermione sentit une brûlure dans le bas de son ventre puis cela s'estompa

Séverus – Le sort et finit normalement les effets ne devrait pas tarder a se faire voir !

Comme pour répondre a ses mots ses cheveux deviennent blond foncé ses yeux devienne bleue clair avec un mélange de vert entourer de marron ses mains s'affine son nez devient plus petit sa taille aussi changea il devient un peu plus petit.

Dumbledore – Mr Malfoy , Mademoiselle Granger vous êtes a présent les parents légitime de Lucas Drago Ronald Malfoy née le 14 Août 2007 qui a la naissance peser 2k5g et mesurait 38 cm ( je savais pas quel année mettre ) Parrain : Ronald Weasley , Marraine : Pansy Parkinson

Dumbledore fit apparaître une feuille de déclaration de naissance où est marqué déjà ce qu'il vient de dire :

Prénom de la mère : Hermione Julie Gabrielle Marlene Granger

Nom de jeune fille : Granger

Marier : Non

Parrain : Fabien Granger

Marraine : Gabrielle Marie

Prénom du père : Drago Lucius Séverus Rodulphus Darmon Malfoy

Nom de famille : Malfoy

Marier : Non

Parrain : Séverus Rogue

Marraine : Bellatrixe Lestrange

Dumbledore – Veuillez signez maintenant et après nous iront tous mangés monsieur Malfoy je vais vous confier ce soir son balai ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité etc. et Hedwige ! Hermione mit Lucas dans les bras de Drago et prit une plume et signa le parchemin puis elle récupéra le petit et ce fut autour de Drago de signez le parchemin et le parrain et la marraine

Séverus- Tout est en ordre vous pouvez y allez je vous confie ce ci Miss ! Dit d'une voix doucereuse il fit disparaître le sac d'école de Harry Potter

Hermione saisit la baguette magique la range dans son sac scolaire et le sac a langer qui venait d'apparaître devant elle et drago fit apparaître d'autres vêtement sur le tout petit garçon ce ci était vert et argent une tenue de jeune sorcier même ci Hermione fronça les yeux elle reconnu que cela allait très bien au bambin.

Quand il poussèrent les portes de la grande salle il y eux quelques yeux braquer sur eux puis tout les élèves tournèrent les yeux sur leurs passages Drago s'assit a la table des gryffondor

Ainsi que Hermione, Ron et Pansy rejoins la table des serpentard.

Hermione – Dray tu t'ai trompé de table je crois non ? dit elle en ricanant gentiment

Drago – Non je tenez seulement a te dire que j'avais oublier de te prévenir je n'ai pas cours tantôt donc je pourrais m'occuper de Lucas et comme il fait encore assez beau une balade lui fera le plus grand bien oh et j'allez oubliez ! Il se leva et embrassa sur la bouche sa petite amie devant toutes la salle et il rejoins sa table

Les élèves était choqués Granger arrivé avec un bébé qui soit dit en passant ressemble aux deux dans les bras puis Malfoy l'embrasse devant eux.

Dumbledore – Mesdemoiselles, Monsieur cette année nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir parmi nous le jeune Lucas Malfoy … !

Aussitôt des murmures parcourent la salle par savoir ci quelqu'un est au courent de quelque chose.

Dumbledore – Chut s'il vous plait je n'ai pas finit ses parent se trouvant élèves ici je parle De monsieur Malfoy et mademoiselle Granger on décidait de l'en mener avec eux et aussi je tient a vous annoncer le départ de Mr Harry Potter pour lycée d'Auror a l'étranger ! Il leurs fit un sourire complice.

Ginny – Mais comment on las jamais vus avant et puis il a quel âge ! Dit elle carrément déboussolé.

Hermione –Il a deux mois Ginny et s'appel Lucas c'est mon fils et celui de Drago et pour le reste je t'expliquerai plus tard tu veux bien !

Les élèves regardaient les deux parents comme des extraterrestres c'était assez gênant pour eux

Hermione sortit du sac a langer un biberon puis une boite pleine de poudre de lait pour bébé et prépara le biberon suivis des yeux de Lucas qui as élu domicile des les bras de Ginny et Dean, Ron qui lui font des grimace (complètement gaga lol)

Hermione – Tu as faim regarde le bon lolo que je prépare Lucas miam miam ! Hermione vérifia qu'il était à la bonne température le pris des bras de Ginny posa le biberon sur la table

Et au moment où elle voulut lui donner celui-ci n'était plus sur la table mais à quelque mètre

Entrain de flotter au dessus de la table. (Oui ça commence des manifestations de sa magie)

Heureusement pour elle personne n'avait vus cela à part les gryffondor

Hermione récupéra le biberon flottant avec un sourire amusé et le donne au jeune sorcier

Qui but le biberon doucement sous les yeux attendris de sa mère.

A la fin de leurs repas Drago vient les rejoindre en tendent les bras vers Lucas la jeune femme lui confia embrassa son fils sur le front et partit en cours.

Drago – Enfin seul on va allez faire un tour du coté du terrain de queeditch tu veux ! Lucas sourit et fait des bulles avec sa bouche

Drago – Je prends ça pour un Oui ! Dit il avec un sourire

Voila le chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il vous plaira kiss++++++++++++


	4. Chapter 4 Parent à Pleins Temps C H 4

Je m'excuse je me suis aperçu qu'il me manquais un chapitre ( non pas les tomates et rien que pour vous un chapitre de plus )

Parent à Pleins Temps C H 4

Le soir même dans la salle commune des préfets Hermione as révéler a Ginny se qui c'était passer avec l'aide de Drago qui tient Lucas dans ses bras et leurs décision.

Ginny – Alors donc il est votre fils maintenant grâce a se sort ! Dit elle surpris mais un sourire éclaira son visage

Hermione hoche la tête ainsi que Drago qui chatouiller le petit avec une plume Lucas sourit

Et fixe la plume qui attaqua son père (ben ça fallait se doutait qu'il allez se venger)

Drago – Di donc Lucas tu triche donne la plume a papa tu veux bien ! Lucas sourit encore plus la plume atterrit dans les mains de sa maman.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Ginny regarde Lucas émerveillé par la faciliter qui pratique la magie sans baguette à son âge.

Hermione – Ginny excuse moi de t'avoir mentit tout a l'heure ! Ginny secoue la tête et lui sourit

Ginny – Je comprend, Hermione tu sais demain matin je n'ai pas cours avant 10h00 je pourrais m'occuper de Lucas comme je sais que vous prenez a 8h 30 je sais que Luna n'as pas cours avant 14h00 puis comme le vendredi tu finis a 12h00 vous pourriez lui demandé elle en sera ravis.

Hermione – Bonne idée je lui demanderai demain matin ! Drago faillis s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille qu'il boit.

Drago – Mione tu parles sérieusement elle a tout le temps la tête en l'air ! Hermione fronça les sourcils et Ginny le regarda d'un regard noir et Lucas fit des bulles.

Hermione – Dray s'il te plait tu peux allez faire couler le bain pour Lucas ! Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en direction de la salle de bain qui venait d'être rajouter dans l'après midi magiquement elle l'entendit imiter un canard et Lucas rit pour la première fois

Drago – Lucas généralement le canard plastique vas dans l'eau pas dans les air bon voyons l'eau coule le siège est installer (je ne sais plus comment on appel cela) le canard en plastique est dans l'eau ! Lucas avait fixé ses yeux sur la baguette qui dépassé de la poche de son papa

Celle-ci quitta la poche de Drago elle lévita au dessus de la salle de bain qui fut soudain changé en forêt des oiseaux chantes

Drago cligna des yeux il regarde Lucas qui sourit et voit enfin sa baguette la récupère Prononce'' changera '' la salle de bain redevient normale sauf les chants d'oiseaux sont rester

Quand Drago revient dans le petit salon Ginny est partit et Hermione est plongé dans son livre de cours des runes mais Lucas en a décidé autrement le livre se mit a flotter et se rangea tout seul dans son sac

Hermione – Et Lucas maman étudier ! Dit elle avec une fausse colère

Drago – Bravo mon petit bout tu as réussis ou tout le monde a échoué papa est fière de toi ! Hermione se leva tira la langue a son petit amis et prend Lucas de ses bras.

Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain la jeune femme déshabilla le bébé pendant que le jeune faisait des grimace ainsi que a nouveau des bruit de canard une fois déshabiller elle le plaça dans siège qui le maintenez pour pas couler dans l'eau commença a le laver pendant que Drago

Prit le canard en plastique pour.

Drago – Moi canard en plastique premier du nom résisterait a l'attaque de l'ennemis oh je viens d'être touché ah ! Lucas avait donné un coup avec son pied au canard en plastique

Hermione écouter amusé la bataille du canard en plastique pour rester vivant Lucas s'agiter dans son siège

Drago – Ah ha je suis encore vivant oh non voici une attaque de la maman ah je coule ! Hermione venez avec sa main de couler le canard en plastique.

Elle finit de le laver et le sort du bain et le sèche le petit rigoler toujours son papa n'arrêtant pas de faire le pitre cette fois avec une chaussette parlante.

Drago – Oh mais c'est Lucas regarder oh c'est son ventre et c'est qui celle las non la maman le retour aux secours Help me ! La jeune maman enleva la chaussette de la main de drago

Et laissa Drago mettre sa couche à Lucas ainsi que son pyjama et sa grande surprise il y arriva sens problème puis elle le prit dans ses bras.

Ils vont dans la chambre de Lucas Hermione le dépose dans son petit lit l'embrasse sur le front avant et drago en fait autant et tout les deux lui souhaite une bonne nuit.

Quand il rentre dans leurs propre chambre ils sont surpris il n'y a plus qu'un grand pour tout les deux ils allèrent se déshabillé et se couchèrent dans le même lit .

Vers trois heures du matin ils entendirent Lucas Hurler sens s'arrêter la jeune maman

Se leva rapidement ainsi que le papa quand ils entrent dans la pièce ils eurent la surprise de voir le lit léviter a quelque centimètre du sol ainsi les peluches et une sorte d'aura bleu entourer le lit .

Hermione sens hésité prit le petit garçon dans ses bras celui-ci ce calma petit a petit dans les bras de sa maman Hermione décide de le ramener avec eux dans leurs chambre Drago lui roula le petit lit jusqu'à leurs chambre la jeune femme y allongea a nouveau Lucas qui s'endormit aussitôt

Malgré ce qu'avait dit le jeune homme Luna se montra très adroite et attentionné avec Lucas

Lucas venait de prendre quatre mois il babille des mots incompréhensibles.

Drago – Lucas peut tu poser la chatte de Mr Rusard ! Lucas tapa dans ses mains et sourit Miss teigne retrouva le sol

Hermione –Oh mon chéri tu veux seulement apprendre à Miss teigne à voler n'es ce pas ! Celle-ci éclata de rire elle fut récompensé par un regard noir de Rusard qui prit Miss teigne et disparus par la porte d'entrée.

Ils allèrent déjeuner Pansy offrit un cadeau au petit garçon un collier avec un pendentif et cela représente un lion.

Hermione – Merci Pansy il est très beau regarde Lucas marraine a offert ce jolie collier avec un jolie pendentif tu vois ! Hermione montra a Lucas le collier celui-ci tapa dans ses mains

Voila le chapitre 4 j'espère qu'il vous plaira merci pour les appréciation Gryffondor, Mione, NathalieBristow je suis très toucher


	5. Chapter 5Première Aventure Pour Lucas

Première Aventure Pour Lucas C H 3

Cette journée las il fut gardé par Hagrid qui l'avait emmener voir Buck l'hippogriffe nouvelle ment appeler vent de bout

Hagrid – Buck regarde qui vient te rendre visite c'est Lucas ! Buck cligna des yeux attendrie vers le petit garçon.

Hagrid posa le petit garçon au sol pendant qu'il donne un furet à Buck Lucas en profita pour faussé compagnie a son gardien en faisant du quatre patte il s'aventura seul profondément dans la forêt interdite.

Il entendit des bruit derrière lui mes continus puis s'arrêta tout d'un coup en apercevant un loup Lucas tapa dans ses mains en rigolant tendit les bras vers le loup celui-ci s'approcha prudemment du jeune enfant et vient le renifler.

Puis le saisit par les bretelles de sa salopette et le ramena rapidement à l'entrée de la forêt interdite car il y a plus d'un prédateur ici qui saurait ravis d'avoir le jeune enfant pour dîner

Hagrid venait seulement de s'apercevoir de la disparition de Lucas

Hagrid – Lucas Lucas ou est tu bonne homme ! Hagrid se retourne et se retrouve avec un loup en face de lui tenant dans sa gueule les bretelles du vêtement du petit.

Oh merci Paco j'ai eu si peur heureusement tu l'as trouvé Merlin merci ! L'animal s'approche de Hagrid pose Lucas celui ci regarde fixement Paco le loup câline le petit avec sa tête le lèche affectueusement et s'en vas.

Hagrid saisit Lucas dans ses bras et découvre qu'il est tout sale Hermione allez tuez Hagrid

Par contre Drago serait content il n'aimais pas se vêtement.

Hagrid – Bon on vas allez voir les fleur plutôt du professeur Chourave elle doit donner des cours alors chut d'accord ! Il se rende au serre les gryffondor de sixième année était las avec

Des serdaigle de cette même année.

Quand Ginny aperçut Lucas les vêtement pleins de terre elle fut surprise surtout quand elle le vit tendre sa main devant lui elle fit les gros yeux mes Lucas lui sourit.

Les cheveux du professeur Chourave virèrent au Blond paille et toute les bulbobup devienne invisible Luna elle sourit a Lucas.

Chourave – Mademoiselle Weasley voulez vous allez chercher Monsieur Malfoy car seul les parent peuvent annulée la magie du tout petit

Ginny – Oui professeur j'y vais ! Ginny sortit en courent des serres puis essaya de se rappeler

Ou Drago avait dit qu'il avait cours le Mardi et puis sa fit tilt il était en défense contre les force du mal avec Hermione donc les gryffondor avec le professeur Blanc (Ce nom est un hommage a mon ancien professeur de Math en 3ème) alors monta au troisième pris une inspiration et frappa

Mr Blanc – Entrez ! Ginny poussa la porte et entra et fixa Drago et Hermione avec assistance

Que désirez vous mademoiselle Weasley dites moi vous devrais être en cours non ?

Ginny – Oui Mr blanc je viens de la part de ma professeur madame Chourave elle demande au plus vite Mr Malfoy car voyait vous son fils a fait quelque chose qui nous ais impossible d'enlevez nous même ! Drago et Hermione se regardèrent en se demandant ce que Lucas avait encore inventé puis le serpentard se lève pour suivre la sœur de Ron.

Mr Blanc – Restez avec votre fils après vous avez ma permission il ne reste que 10 minute de cours je sais que vous reprenez que dans 1h30 profiter en pour passez du temps avec lui.

Drago – Merci monsieur mione pourrait tu prendre mon sac après ! Hermione hoche la tête et lui fait signe de se dépêcher.

Ils sort suivis de Ginny ils se mirent a courir dans les escaliers

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de classe Mr Blanc c'était approché de la jeune mère puis dit

Mr Blanc - Qu'est ce que vous craigniez qu'il aille fait dans cette classe mademoiselle Granger !

Hermione – Depuis qu'il a deux mois Lucas fait flotter toute les chose autour de lui ou transforme les choses comme hier son lapin en peluche est devenu un lion en peluche

La salle de bain est devenu un concerto de chant d'oiseau tropicale oh et aussi le bouclier qu'il a fait une nuit.

Mr Blanc – Voyez messieurs mesdemoiselles chez certain sorcier la magie se développe très tôt comme chez le jeune Lucas je vous donne pour devoir pour Jeudi de me dire ce que les jeunes sorcier font avec leurs magie au début une page suffira !

Drago – Ginny dis moi ce qu'il a fait cette fois que vous ne puissiez défaire ! Ginny lui sourit et dit

Ginny – Il a changé les cheveux de la prof de botanique ainsi que rendus invisible les bulbobup ! Drago éclata de rire.

Une fois arrivée il arrangea tout puis prit Lucas des bras de Hagrid et ressortit avec lui des serres il regarda les vêtement salle de Lucas avec dégoût.

Drago – j'avais raison tu n'aime pas cette habit donc tu l'as salis n'es ce pas ! Hagrid remua derrière mal à alaise Drago croisa son regard .

Vous me cacher quelque chose Hagrid j'en suis certain n'es ce pas ci vous voulez pas me le dire je vais en parlez a Hermione !

Hagrid -Ben voilà en faites j'ai emmener Lucas voir Buck je l'ai posé deux minute sur le sol le tend de donnez un furet a Bucky et Lucas avait disparue pendant quarante minute je l'ai cherché

Drago – Et .. . …. . . . . . ! S'impatienta Drago

Hagrid – Je l'ai vus arrivé de la forêt interdite avec un loup Paco Le ramenait en le tenant par les bretelles voila fin de l'histoire.

Drago - QUOI il a était tous seul dans la forêt interdite

Il aurait pus ce faire tuer! Drago regarda sévèrement son fils hocha la tête pour dire au revoir a Hagrid et s'en alla.

Depuis cette incident deux mois était passer Lucas faisait un peu moins n'importe quoi avec sa magie

Voila le chapitre 3 est terminer kiss


	6. Chapter 6 La famille s'en mêle

A présent Lucas a 6 mois et sait dire quelques mots et vers la fin de ce chapitre il aura 9 mois et sera marcher vous constaterez qu'il est très précoce. (Puis je pense faire intervenir Lucius, Narcissa et face de serpent)

La Famille S'en Mêle C H 6

Les fêtes s'étaient passées dans la joie et la bonne humeur avec Narcissa Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, les Weasley ainsi que tous l'Ordre du Phénix.

Deux mois après a Poudlard

Dans la chambre de Lucas, Hermione habillait chaudement sont petit garçon.

Hermione – Mon cœur je vais te mettre ce petit pull blanc avec des lapins bleus que mamy Julie t'as offert ! Drago qui était derrière fit une grimace de dégoût totalement d'accord avec Lucas qui lui aussi faisait la tête.

La jeune maman mit le pull à son fils qui jetait des coups d'œil noir aux lapins bleus

Drago – Mione je trouve que cela fait ridicule met plutôt celui que ma mère lui a offert à noël quand on était au square Grimmaurd en plus ils sont difformes les la. . . . . ! Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lapins disparurent pour laissez place à un loup noir au yeux bleus et sur son pantalon un petit serpent argent.

Lucas se mit à rigoler en observent le loup se mouvoir sur son pull et le serpent siffler.

Hermione regarda Lucas en haussant les épaules comme pour lui dire qu'elle cédait pour cette fois.

Drago – Oui tu as raison Lucas papa aussi le préfère comme ça ! La jeune femme lui tira la langue et ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux.

Lucas gazouilla de contentement et rigola puis essaya de émettre un son

Lucas – P. . . .Pa . . . papa ! Les deux jeunes parents arrêtèrent de rire puis devinrent comme fou surtout le dit papa qui l'avait rapidement prit dans ses bras pour exécuter une danse de la victoire dans la chambre.

Drago – Tu as entendu Mione il a dit papa il dit papa dit le encore petit loup ! Lucas regarda sont père un peu effrayé de l'instant d'avant mais lui sourit

Lucas – Papa ! Drago avait les yeux qui brillaient de bonheur si on lui avait dit que ces deux mots prononcés le rendraient fou de joie et de bonheur il aurait traité la personne d'idiot

(C'est le père idéal vous trouvez pas lol)

Loin du bonheur familial que Hermione Drago et Lucas construise tous les jours , dans un château sombre qui glace le sang recouvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées malodorantes.

Voldemort –Vient ici Queudevert fait entrez ce cher Lucius j'ai des nouvelles à lui apprendre ! Dit il comme ci il parlait à un simple d'esprit.

Queudevert – Oui mon maître entre Lucius le maître veut te voir ! Dit il en ouvrant la porte

Lucius – Merci oh mon maître de m'avoir fait libérer d' Azkaban je vous suis dévoué jusqu'à ma mort mon seigneur et maître ! Il s'inclina devant Tom Elvis Marvolo Jedusor alias Voldemort.

Voldemort – Oh mon très chère Lucius il semblerait que ton chère fils qui t'as trahis et eu un enfant regarde ! Il laissa tomber au pied de son fidèle la photocopie du certificat de naissance de Lucas

Lucius prit l'extrait de naissance et le parcourut des yeux il était à présent grand père d'un petit Lucas Malfoy sa mère était cette sang de bourbe de Granger.

Voldemort – Très belle surprise n'est ce pas grand père Lucius je veux que tu amènes ton rejeton ici ainsi que ton descendant j'ai un espion à Poudlard qui m'as dit que le match de quidditch est organisé samedi et serpentard joue contre Poufssoufle profitez de l'effet de Surprise et attaquez par les airs toi Bellatrix, Rodulphus, Macnair ne tuez personne ramenez moi seulement Drago et Lucas si tu échoues ne revient pas ou je te tuerez compris.

Lucius s'inclina profondément devant son maître puis sortit il préparait déjà un plan dans sa tête pour samedi après midi.

Voldemort – Queudevert aurait tu des nouvelles de notre cher ami Harry Potter ! Queudevert se mit à trembler de peur il n'avait trouvé aucun renseignement ni personne tous ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était à l'étranger dans un lycée d' Auror.

Queudevert – Non mon maître personne ne l'as vu il peut être n'importe où ! Voldemort approuva d'un signe de tête et pour une fois ne punit pas le traître.

Retour à Poudlard dans le cocon familial Lucas était habillé, coiffé et même parfumer d'une eau de toilette appartenant à Drago.

Drago – Tu viens avec papa et maman ce matin Lucas tu vas être sage hein car tonton Séverus va vouloir te faire cuire dans son chaudron ! Hermione regarda Drago d'un regard noir.

Le petit jouait avec son pendentif qui pendouillait lascivement de son cou en gazouillant

Hermione – Ne dit pas des choses comme cela devant lui Dray tu veux bien, Lucas écoute maman tu vas être très très sage ! Dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Celui-ci lui sourit et se força à dire ce petit mot

Lucas – Mam mama maman ! Il l'avait enfin dit ce mot magique attendu par toutes les mamans avec impatience.

Hermione – Oh mon cœur je suis si heureuse mon bébé ! Dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux en l'embrassant sur le front.

Drago – Bon arrête mione tu vas inonder la chambre de Lucas si tu continue à pleurer comme une madeleine ! Celle-ci lui tira la langue et Lucas éclata de rire.

Hermione – Bon allons en cours Ron dois nous attendre ainsi que Pansy ouf au faite tu n'aurais pas remarqué que c'est deux là sont tout le temps ensemble non ! Il lui fit un sourire à tomber par terre la jeune femme lui en fit un aussi du même genre.

Drago – Finalement la belette n'a pas de la merde dans les yeux !

Hermione – Drago ne parle pas comme ça devant Lucas et arrête d'appeler Ron par se surnom stupide ! Dit elle les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Drago – Ouais si tu veux mais Lucas vient à côté de moi en potion ! Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

En salle de cours de potion (bzz bzz bzz zzz pan bzz…. Morte)

Les élèves concoctaient leurs potions silencieusement avec des gestes précis Drago lui entendait derrière Vincent et Crabe se moquer de lui depuis prés de deux heures.

Lucas – Papa ! Drago se retourna vers lui avec un sourire aimant

Papa – Chut mon bonhomme papa travaille d'accord ! Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Crabe s'était mis à imiter Lucas celui ci n'apprécia pas du tout se retourna vers eux avec un sourire angélique sur les lèvres et les fixa aussitôt les serpentard devinrent de gros

Rat avec des yeux rouges.

Severus Rogue se précipita à la table de Drago et pour défendre son papa qui n'avait rien avoir avec ça Lucas se mit a pleuré.

Séverus – Qu'est ce qui se passe ici Mr Malfoy pouvait vous m'expliquez ce qui s'est passé

Drago – Je ne sais pas, je les ai seulement entendus me critiquer ainsi que mon fils c'est tout, allons calme toi Lucas il ne te feront pas de mal !Il pris Lucas dans ses bras qui cessa de pleuré immédiatement (dans le rôle du meilleur comédien junior je le décerne à Lucas Malfoy)

Severus – Miss Bulstrode veuillez emmener vos camarades à l'infirmerie et dites à madame Pomfresh qu'il faut que ces deux là viennent me revoir ils auront un mois de retenue ! Dit il d'une voix doucereuse Drago aurait juré que Séverus lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

Dans les couloirs du cachot Lucas fut applaudi par les serpentard et les gryffondor lui souriaient

Lucas leurs faisait ses plus beaux sourire à présent il devait être gardez par Parvati et Padma Patil car son papa et sa maman avait cours de Défense contre les forces du mal pendant 1h30

Hermione – Je pense que c'est deux là ont mérité ce que Lucas leurs à fait ! dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Drago – Qui te dit que c'est notre petit loup qui leurs à fait cela bon me regarde pas comme ça oui c'est bien Lucas ! Dit il en lui tirant la langue les petite chicaneries de ses parents amusaient beaucoup Lucas.

Ils confirent Lucas aux jumelles Patil qui partirent avec Lucas dans les bras et s'installant à coté de la fontaine deux minutes après un jeune serdaigle de septième année débarqua.

A son arrivé Lucas qui buvait du jus de citrouille qu'il avait fait apparaître dans un biberon qu'il tenait lui-même regarda le serdaigle de travers.

Le serdaigle – Ah c'est encore vous qui gardez le môme de Malfoy et Granger je sais je vais lui lançait le sortilège de sommeil comme ça on pourra parlez tranquillement. Il pointa sa baguette vers le petit '' endoru… !

Il n'eu pas eu le temps de finir son incantation que de l'eau qui flottait se déversa sur lui Lucas éclata de rire suivit des sœurs Patil il dit en montrant l'eau parterre.

Lucas – Plouf ! Puis ces rires reprirent de plus belle le serdaigle vexé et ridiculisé se lèva et s'en alla.

Les jours ont passé on était le samedi après midi aujourd'hui Hermione avait habillé Lucas au couleurs de serpentard pour le match de quidditch et encourager son petit ami qui était capitaine de serpentard elle s'installa dans les tribunes à côté de Ron et Pansy, Ginny.

Ron – Vous croyez que cette année on va affronter les serpentard en finale ! Lucas lui regardait tout les joueurs arrivé sur le terrain et quand il vit Drago.

Lucas –Papa ! Hurla le petit bout dans les bras de sa maman.

Drago monta sur son balai et se dirigea vers les gradin en regardant avec fierté le petit au couleur de son équipe finalement Hermione avait céder il lui avait demandé elle n'avait pas voulu mais apparemment elle avait fini par changer d'avis .

Drago – Merci Mione tu ne peux pas savoir ce que cela peut me faire plaisir ! Lui dit il avec un grand sourire.

Le match commença mais fut vite stoppé par l'arrivé de quatre balais avec des mangemorts des cris de panique retentirent dans le stade Lucas leva ses deux petites main vers le ciel tandis que Drago rejoignait Hermione et son fils.

Mais d'un coup il vit des mains du petit sortir des aura de différente couleurs qui se précipitèrent sur les mangemorts qui furent repoussé plus haut dans le ciel alors qu'un dôme de protection se formait il fut donc impossible aux envahisseurs de rentrer dedans ils abandonnèrent après une heure et demie de tentative et partirent.

Lucas baissa ses main et sentit le sommeil le submergé il s'endormit dans les bras de sa maman inquiète et son père l'était tout autant il l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie sans plus tarder

Madame Pomfresh leurs dits qu'il avait seulement besoin de repos et d'un bon repas.

Le soir à la fin du repas Dumbledore réclama le silence pour faire un discours.

Dumbledore – Face aux événements de cette après midi les sorties à Prés au Lard de demain sont annulées les matchs de Quidditch reprendront quand de nouvelle mesures de sécurités seront installées pour l'instant plus d'entraînement sur ce bonne nuit à vous tous.

Trois mois après Lucas a un peu plus de vocabulaire comme ces mots Non, Baah

Hermione – Lucas mon coeur finit ton médicament c'est pour ton bien ! Dit elle sérieusement alors que Lucas avait repoussé le biberon contenant le liquide rouge pour sa bronchiolites.

Lucas – Non ! Dit il fiévreux il leurs avait fait une subite monter de fièvre vers quatre heure du matin.

Drago – tu vas boire ce remède de force s'il le faut ! Dit Drago comme un ordre mais très inquiet par l'état de son fils.

Vaincu et épuisé par la maladie qui depuis quatre jours le laissait sans défenses il bu le liquide que sa mère lui donnait puis celle-ci le coucha avec eux dans leur lit.

Le lendemain ses parents dormaient il savait qu'il fallait reprendre de cette chose qui lui piquait la gorge il avait à nouveau très chaud il se dégagea des couverture se traîna à quatre pattes jusqu'au bord du lit et descendit comme il pouvait.

Hermione se réveilla elle ne sentait plus le petit corps de son fils contre elle et regarda du coté de Drago non pas de Lucas celui ci ouvrit les yeux aussi surprit de ne pas trouver son petit loup entre eux deux puis tout les deux se retourne vers l'autre coté de la pièce pour voir la petite silhouette de Lucas marché tout seul jusqu'à la table basse prendre le biberon de potion et revenir jusqu'au lit.

Voila le chapitre 6 a dans la semaine kiss+++++++++ a tous

Un grand merci a ma beta Dragonneva


	7. Chapter 7 De surprise en surprise

(Lucas se dit Loucas )

(Et pour ce qui est de Harry, il apprend a devenir animagus en secret)

Bon maintenant je vous laisse bonne lecture

Chapitre 7

De Surprise en Surprise

Dans un couloir vide du cinquième étage, se déroulait une scène qui ne plairait pas à Rusard: un tigre et un bébé loup se regardaient.

– Que comptes-tu faire Lucas? Demanda le Tigre blanc, un sourcil relevé.

Sous les yeux éberlués de Séverus, le petit loup grossit un peu, ses pattes s'agrandirent, ses oreilles rapetissèrent, son poil devint tout lisse, ses yeux émeraude devinrent encore plus clairs (et du bleu vint les encercler), et son museau grandit. Quand la transformation fut complète il avisa le tigre, fier de lui.

Celui-ci avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, il ferma les yeux puis les ouvrit à nouveau. Devant lui se tenait un petit tigre blanc qui partit à nouveau courir dans le château à toute vitesse.

Son gardien le rattrapa rapidement car Lucas avait pilé net pour écouter une conversation intéressante qui se passer au quatrième étage.

– Tu voulais me parler Ron? S'enquit Pansy, les yeux brillant.

– Oui, euh, Pansy je ne sais pas comment te le dire je …. Sortiravectoi! Pansy le regarda, confuse, n'ayant rien compris de ce que Ronald Weasley venait de lui dire.

– Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

Le Gryffondor rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi...

La jeune femme rougit à son tour comme une tomate, mais s'approcha néanmoins de lui et...

Lucas ne put continuer d'écouter la conversation car il venait de trébucher contre le balai que Ron avait laissé traîner dans le couloir des escaliers.

Aussitôt le gardien de Lucas se planqua dans un recoin sombre pour ne pas se faire voir de ses étudiants.

Pansy et Ron décolèrent leurs lèvres, remarquèrent un chat noir les épiant, haussèrent les épaules et se remirent à s'embrassert.

Séverus examina le bébé tigre qui avait changé de couleur pour devenir noir... Et qui s'était à nouveau enfuit! Il se mit à sa poursuite aussitôt et fut plus rapide que Lucas qu'il attrapa par la peau du cou dans sa gueule.

Il l'emporta comme ça dehors. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne puisque tout le monde était soit occupé à étudier soit en cours. Séverus posa Lucas au sol.

– Lucas, ne me refait jamais ça, compris? Pour cette fois je ne dirais rien à tes parents, tu as de la chance. Dit-il, en colère.

Le petit tigre noir redevint blanc et baissa la tête honteux.

– Oui tonton Séverus, je voulais seulement jouer. Répondit Lucas; puis il releva la tête vers le grand fauve et se jeta sur lui.

Pensée de Séverus

Potter m'a appelé tonton... Non pas Harry Potter imbécile! Mais Lucas Malfoy, le fils de ton filleul, rappelle-toi! Se flagella-t-il mentalement.

Séverus fut surpris, mais joua le jeu. La boule de poils était rapide, mais jeune et inexperimentée donc le plus vieux des deux avait le dessus.

Vers 12h00, tout deux reprirent forme humaine et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, Lucas tenant la main de Séverus. Avant de passer la porte, l'adulte se tourna vers le petit bout et dit:

– J'espère que tu te rends contre que tu viens de foutre ma réputation de tyran (que j'e construis depuis 16 ans) en l'air petit diablotin!

Lucas sourit. Il n'avait pas tord: toutes les tables avaient vu le méchant Maître des potions, qui les tyrannisait depuis des années, tenir la main d'un petit garçon. Les filles étaient attendries.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors et stoppe devant Hermione.

– Miss Granger, je vous rend votre fils. Vous pourrez me le ramener au cachot à 13h30. Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

– Merci beaucoup professeur, mais vous n'aurez pas à le garder toute la journée. Le professeur McGonagall prendra la relève à 15h00.

Après ces quelques mots échangés, Séverus partit s'asseoir à la table des professeurs.

– Alors mon cœur, tu t'es bien amusé avec tonton Séverus? J'espère que tu ne l'as pas embêté!

Lucas hocha la tête vivement, puis un sourire mystérieux apparut sur son visage.

Hermione assit Lucas sur le banc et au même instant Drago arriva de son cour de Soin aux Créatures Magique en pestant. Quand il vit sa petite amie et son fils, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

– Ah ma Mione et mon petit loup, vous êtes mes rayons de soleil! S'exclama-t-il en les embrassant chacun leur tour.

Lucas tendit ses petit bras vers son papa et celui-ci lui fit un gros câlin avec grand plaisir.

– Assied-toi Dray, et raconte-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Ne me dit pas que Hagrid a remit les Scrouts à Pétard au programme scolaire quand même? Interrogea-t-elle, intriguée.

– QUOI? Je croyais qu'ils étaient morts ces trucs! Ne me dit pas qu'il vous a présenté Aragog! Le Serpentard regarda le Gryffondor encore plus effrayé qu'avant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Lucas écoutait la conversation très attentivement.

– Non il nous a ramené un très gros chien à trois têtes très agressif qu'il a nommé...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une petite voix l'avait fait pour lui.

– 'Ouffu à Hagi'd 'entil!

Les parents du petit bonhomme pâlirent. Le demi géant avait emmené leur petit loup auprès de ce dangereux animal?

– C'est une blague j'espère? Il est inconscient ou quoi? Lucas n'est qu'un bébé! Il va m'entendre celui-là!

Hermione réussit à le calmer en disant que le cerbère était apprivoisé. Le papa de Lucas le posa sur le banc et s'assit à côté de lui.

Hermione coupa de la viande pour Lucas ainsi que des pâtes, qu'elle mit dans son assiette et versa dans un petit verre du jus de citrouille. Drago se leva pour rejoindre sa table sous le regard déçu de son fils qui fixa la table des Serpentards.

– Lucas, mon cœur, mange, allez!

Lucas sourit avec espièglerie et soudain, on pu voir la table des Serpentards avancer, en raclant le sol, et venir se coller à celle des Gryffondors qui eurent juste le temps de se pousser avant de se faire percuter.

Hermione regarda Lucas avec un froncement de sourcils et celui-ci sourit innocemment à sa maman en réponse. Il descendit du banc pour rejoindre son papa qui venait de s'asseoir et appela sa maman pour qu'elle vienne les rejoindre.

– Maman, maman 'ien!

L'assiette que sa maman lui avait faite flotta jusqu'à lui ainsi que son jus de citrouille. Les professeurs qui avaient assisté à la scène étaient bouche bée. Tous, sauf Rogue et Dumbledore qui avaient regardé cela comme quelque chose de normal.

– Ce petit a de grands pouvoirs. Il sera un très grand sorcier plus tard, il ne faut surtout pas que Vous-Savez-Qui apprenne de quoi il est capable! S'exclama McGonagall.

Séverus et Albus échangèrent un regard complice.

– Il sera à Serdaigle plus tard j'en suis sûr! Renchérit Flitwick.

Chourave et McGonagall lui lancèrent un regard noir.

– Je vais vous mettre tout de suite d'accord: le petit Malfoy sera un parfait petit Serpentard. Trancha-t-il narquoisement.

– En tout cas, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sera un jeu d'enfant pour lui s'il continue comme ça, il est très doué! Termina Mr Blanc.

Séverus le regarda et hocha la tête avec accord.

Le début de l'après midi, Lucas l'avait passé dans le parc avec Séverus à jouer à cache cache sous leur forme d'animagus, et à présent il était avec une vieille femme, très hautaine, qui lui avait dit de s'asseoir. Lucas regardait la souris blanche dans un bocal en verre puis des hérissons dans une boite.

Il se transforma en louveteau juste au moment où Minerva tournait la tête vers lui. Elle fit un bond de surprise alors qu'il sautait au sol et parcourait la classe en courant de long en large.

– Par Merlin, je dois rêver! C'est sûrement cela!

Comme pour dire le contraire, le petit loup aux yeux émeraude s'assit sur son arrière train.

A 17h00, Drago vint chercher son fils et trouva le professeur McGonagall observant ledit fils avec perplexité.

– Lucas, tu viens on rentre? Merci, professeur, de vous être occupée de notre petit loup.

A ce mot, elle sourit en comprenant qu'ils savaient.

– Ce fut un plaisir Mr Malfoy. Le petit loup a été adorable.

Drago sourit à McGonagall, d'un air entendu.

Le papa pris son fils par la main et l'emmena voir Dumbledore au sujet des cauchemars qui duraient depuis quelques jours. Arrivés au bas des escaliers, devant la statue qui gardait le bureau du directeur, Drago prononça le mot de passe 'Sorbet citron'. Aussitôt la statue se déplaça pour libérer le passage.

Le jeune homme monta sur la première marche, son fils dans les bras, et les escaliers se mirent en fonction, les emmenant devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le lendemain matin quand Hermione et Drago se réveillèrent, ils trouvèrent bizarre que leur petit loup ne soit pas encore debout.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire autant que les autres kiss +++++++++++ a tous

Et a très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. Merci a ma beta lil'sheep

Noëline Potter


End file.
